As surgical procedures have evolved over the centuries, efforts have been made to systemize surgical procedures so that all of the instruments needed for a particular surgical procedure are available in the operating room in a sterile and usable condition. In early years, a sterilizing device has been employed to sterilize generic surgical instruments which are then selected by the operating team for particular needs of the planned surgery. One can easily envision a plurality of instruments arranged in an appropriate manner on trays or towels for use during surgery.
For simple surgery, this simple method of laying out the instruments is adequate. However, as surgical procedures become more complex, and as small and more intricate surgical components are employed, it has become more and more difficult to provide an effective surgical delivery system for delivering the appropriate surgical components in the proper sequence. Efforts have been made to enclose multiple surgical components in containers. However, no successful surgical delivery system has been developed at this time.
Sensitive surgical instruments and a multiplicity of small surgical components cannot be placed haphazardly in a container for several reasons. The sensitive surgical instruments must not be blunted or scratched. Scalpels, clamps, and other instruments must function with the precision and sensitivity for which they have been designed. Surgical components such as pins, plates, screws and the like often time are presented in a plurality of sizes and shapes. Surgical procedures cannot wait for someone to sort through a quantity of bone screws, for example, looking for the right size and/or shape for the next step in the surgical procedure.
In addition, the containers which might be usable for a surgical delivery system must be capable of withstanding sterilization. In prior systems, plastics were discarded and metal containers were used since metals such as stainless steel and aluminum are capable of withstanding sterilization conditions. However, use of titanium and other metals in surgical elements give rise to an electro-chemical reaction with stainless steel, thereby prohibiting the co-mingling of those two metals. In addition, efforts to use high temperature polymers have not met with success because these high temperature polymers typically are not receptive to printing so that inks won't adhere to the surfaces of the high temperature polymers.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a device for use in a surgical delivery system in which devices can be sterilized.
More specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide a delivery system which is sterilizable by steam auto-clave, dry heat (flash) to 320.degree. F., ethylene oxide sterilization, gamma radiation, cold sterilants, or disinfectants and germicides.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which will not blunt or scratch sensitive surgical instruments.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device which permits systematic arrangement of surgical components such as plates, screws and the like in individual locations and in a pattern which is suitable for a surgical procedure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for use in surgical delivery systems which includes graphic information which is presented during the surgical procedure in a manner which cooperatively displays the graphics in cooperation with the surgical elements contained in the container.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.